


In The Arms Of An Angel

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-29
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Guardian angel Jensen comes to Jared to help guide him through a rough spot. Becoming human in form to help him proves to be more difficult than Jensen thought, as he had human feelings and desires.
  ~*~





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: The story is over all NC-17, but this chapter is R.

 

~*~

* * *

Jared was at an all time low. He hated his apartment; he hated ninety percent of his family; his friends were questionable most of the time; he came home last week to find his boyfriend of six months in his bed fucking some bimbo who he didn’t know, and now he just got fired from his job. Sure, his boss was a dick, but the job had paid well. Jared declared that his life officially sucked.

 

So here he was, sitting in a bar at eleven o’clock in the morning…drinking. A lot. It was cold, dreary, and snowing. He hated the fucking snow, but you can’t run from the snow with cold Ohio winters.

 

“Another,” he said pushing his glass toward the bartender.

 

“Are you driving?” 

 

“Nope, walked!” he said with a slight snarl. Ok, so he didn’t walk – but he figured wrapping his car around a telephone pole would be the perfect end to such a fucking fucked up life, so he didn’t really care.

 

The bartender poured him another double. “You wanna talk about it?”

 

Jared scoffed. “No.”

 

“Sometimes talking about things makes it better, you never know.”

 

Jared tossed back his drink and stood, throwing several bills on the bar. “No thanks.” He turned and walked away, snatching his jacket off of the barstool and pulling it on.

 

Outside, he got to his car and as he unlocked the door, he looked down and saw that the police had put a boot on it. He was in a 'No Parking" zone. He had been so upset from losing his job that when he got to the bar he didn’t even realize where he’d parked. 

 

“FUCK!” he yelled and kicked the side of the car. “What the fuck else could go wrong? I mean do you get some sort of thrill by making my life miserable?” he screamed toward the Heavens. “My life is one giant cluster fuck, and now you gotta kick me when I’m down?”

 

Jared then laughed at himself for yelling at God. If he was really there, that wasn’t going to help matters any. Jared shook his head, zipped his jacket all the way up and started walking. Sure, he could call a friend for a ride, but then he’d have to explain everything, and he wasn’t in the mood for talking. 

 

~*~

 

“I don’t know how to help him,” Jensen groaned as he walked along the water's edge. The slow swish and ripple of the lake caused water to slowly cascade over his shoe, and back away, not leaving a drop of water visible on him. He was dressed in black pants and a black shirt. 

 

Beside him stood a magnificent looking man, tall and broad shouldered. His caramel skin shone in the sunlight. His black, curly hair was littered with small patches of gray. He too, was dressed in black pants and a black shirt.

 

Both men were somewhat enveloped in a gentle glowing light. They had human shape and form, but their bodies were not solid.

 

“I’m afraid that I can’t help you with that Jensen; you’re being tested. You have to figure out how to help him on your own.”

 

“Not even a little hint? C’mon on Darius, I need a slight nudge in the right direction, that’s all,” Jensen smiled. 

 

Darius sighed. “Becoming a guardian angel is a big step. You’re still young and have many things to learn, and how better to learn than to jump right in and just do your very best?”

 

“You have too much faith in me. I’m lost, maybe just as lost as he is. I mean, why couldn’t my first charge be a little easier? He doesn’t have any faith in anything, and I’m not permitted to just step in and give him a windfall of good fortune and luck. I just, I don’t know what to do!”

 

Darius chuckled. “Oh Jensen, you’ll soon become aware of how humans behave and then you’ll really be confused. Perhaps letting you see his life will help you in your task of helping him,” Darius said as he waved his hand in the air gently. It was as if a movie started to play in the air, the blue sky across the water was the screen.

 

Jensen looked straight ahead at he scene playing before his eyes…

 

A small boy sat on the floor playing with several toys. Seated beside him, was an older boy, obviously his brother. A woman was sitting in the chair just to the side of the children watching them as they played was stroking her pregnant belly.

 

There was also a man in the room, stretched out on the sofa asleep.

 

“He had a nice family it seems,” Jensen spoke softly.

 

“Yes, his younger childhood was quite wonderful. Loving parents, two siblings. It was good…until he became a teenager.”

 

The scene changed before Jensen’s eyes, showing him a troubled-looking young man. He was standing in the living room, yelling at his parents.

 

“It’s my life, and I’ll do what I want to do!” he screamed.

 

“Jared, honey, we’re just worried about you, we want to help you…we’re,“ the woman said crying.

 

“What? You’re what - my loving parents? That’s a laugh! You don’t know anything about me, you don’t care – you just do what you do because you have to!” Jared shouted.

 

“Son, we love you. If you’re addicted to drugs, we want to get you the help that you need, we’re not…”

 

“I’m not addicted to drugs Dad, it’s a bag of weed. It’s not like I shoot up or anything, get a fucking grip! All the kids do it!”

 

The scene changed again. The same teen, perhaps a year or so older, was walking down the stairs of his home, his mother pleading with him not to go.

 

“Jerry – do something!! Stop him, please!”

 

“I’m not having him in my home,” Jerry snarled.

 

“Baby, just stay, we’ll work this out. We will, I swear to you! Please don’t leave,” his mother begged.

 

“Sorry Mom, I’m taking me and my sinful ways the hell outta this house. I can’t live here, not anymore. I am who I am, and I’m not changing just to make him happy. It took me a long time to come to terms with who I am, and I’m finally happy.”

 

“Jerry, please?” she sobbed. “Stop him, he’s just – he’s just a baby.”

 

“He’s old enough to suck a cock, he’s old enough to get the hell out of my house!!”

 

“Fuck you!” Jared growled at his father.

 

“You’re dead to me, do you hear me?” his father shouted as Jared walked out of the house, slamming the door behind him. “DEAD!”

 

The scene faded out and away. “Wow, that’s really tough,” Jensen observed.

 

“He had some hard times there for a while, but he got it together and put himself through college by working two jobs while he went to school.”

 

“Why would his Father do that to him though? He should love his son, no matter what.”

 

“Human’s are funny creatures, they are hard to understand and even harder to predict. But you're smart. You’ll learn quickly enough.”

 

“So why am I suddenly assigned to him? I mean where is his guardian who has…”

 

“Jensen, Jensen, Jensen,” Darius said shaking his head with a smile on his face. “A person doesn’t have a guardian angel at their side their whole lives. Only in a time of great need are we there to help guide them in the right direction.”

 

“Am I allowed to be seen?” Jensen asked.

 

“Yes, but you must never tell him what you are. You cannot break our law, especially with this one. He’s lost his faith in everything and everyone around him. To tell him that you are an angel would only scare him and push him further away. This one let himself fall into a self-destructive mode once, and it’s true that he pulled himself out of it once. But we want to make sure that he doesn’t fall that way again, and that’s where you come in. There is something else that you need to remember: you're going to have human desires and feelings.”

 

“I understand,” Jensen nodded.

 

“I don’t think that you do. You have shape and form at the moment. You are walking along the water's edge, but not getting wet. You are here, but you are not here in the meta-physical sense. But once you become visible - take on actual human form - things will change. You will be able to feel, hurt, bleed, love; you will have the whole range of human emotion. It will be hard on you, it will be your truest test.”

 

"I'm an angel, I already feel love - I don't..."

 

"Yes, we have the capacity to love. But I'm speaking of human love. Along with that comes desire and need."

 

Jensen nodded his head as if to once again say, ‘I understand’.

 

“Very well, go to him.”

 

 

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Jared pulled his jacket up around his neck as the cold air whipped around his body, causing him to shiver.

 

Jensen was leaning against the outside wall of the local deli just down the street from Jared’s apartment.

 

Jared looked at him and gave a half-hearted smile as he passed. Jensen felt something flutter inside him. “Do you have the time?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared stopped and pulled up his sleeve. “It’s 12:15.”

 

“Thanks,” Jensen smiled.

 

Jared felt a smile creep across his face. The man standing before him was, simply put, beautiful. Jared just couldn’t help but smile at him. “No problem,” he nodded and turned to walk away. He stopped and looked back at the man. “Could I…” Jared started, and then sighed. “Never mind, have a good one.” Jared didn’t understand the sudden pull that he felt for this stranger that he’d only just spoken to, but there was something there.

 

“Could you what?” the man asked.

 

Jared turned back. “I was gonna ask you if I could buy you a cup of coffee,” he said pointing at the deli.

 

“Yeah, sure – sounds good,” Jensen answered, picking up a duffle bag that was beside him on the cold ground.

 

They walked inside together. “Take a seat, I’ll get them. Are you hungry?” Jared asked him.

 

”Hungry?” Jensen frowned.

 

“Yeah,” he laughed in response to Jensen’s bemused look. “You want something to eat?”

 

Jensen pondered a moment. He’d never eaten anything before and he knew that humans had to do that in order to survive, so he shrugged his shoulders. “Ok, sure. I’ll eat.”

 

“What would you like?”

 

“I – uh, I don’t know. Just whatever you’re getting.”

 

Jared turned his head to the side and frowned. “Whatever I’m getting? What if you don’t like turkey on rye? Or apple pie?”

 

“I’m sure that I will,” Jensen smiled.

 

“You’re sure that you will? You’ve never eaten a turkey sandwich before?”

 

Jensen shook his head. “Or apple pie either.”

 

Jared just laughed at the stranger, thinking to himself, Freak! I sure can pick ‘em.

 

~

 

Jared came back to the table with two cups of hot black coffee, two sandwiches, and two slices of pie. 

 

“Here you go, I hope you like your first turkey sandwich. I actually got turkey clubs; I don’t really like rye.”

 

“Rye what?” 

 

Jared looked at him and laughed. “What, are you from Mars of something?” Serial killer, he’s probably a serial killer! he thought.

 

Jensen only looked at him with a silly grin on his face. “Actually my home is a little to the left of Mars, and quite a bit higher.”

 

Jared shook his head and picked up his sandwich, taking a large bite. Jensen picked up his fork and stuck it into the pie, gathering up quite a large bite and putting it into his mouth.

 

Jared sat his sandwich back on the plate. “So, what’s your name?” he asked, looking at Jensen. He couldn’t quite understand the look on Jensen’s face, though. He looked as if he’d just had his first orgasm.

 

“You ok?”

 

“Mmmmm-mmmm,” Jensen moaned, cutting another hunk of pie and shoveling it in his mouth. “Oh, man – that’s…it’s – oh!”

 

“You were serious, you’ve never had apple pie before?” Jared asked him, incredulous.

 

Jensen shook his head again. He grabbed his cup of coffee and took a drink, then almost spit it out. It had burned the inside of his mouth. “Mmmmm –“ he gasped, though this ‘mm’ was quite different from the other one he’d been humming only moments ago.

 

“It’s hot dude, you need to sip it, not scarf it down! You alright?”

 

“That was an interesting feeling…” Jensen stopped mid-sentence. He knew that everything he was experiencing was new to him, but if he were going to pass for a human, he needed to not act so surprised at the emotions and feelings as they happened. “Um, yeah – I just wasn’t thinking that it would be so…so – hot.”

 

They sat in silence a few moments, when he looked up at Jared and suddenly and loudly said “Jensen!” 

 

Jared jumped at his almost shout. “What?”

 

“You asked me my name a few minutes ago, it’s Jensen.”

 

“Oh, I’m Jared,” Jared said as he extended his hand over the table toward the other man. Jensen cocked his head to the left and reached out to him and took his hand. As Jared shook his hand, a sudden surge of warmth coursed through Jensen. It was…nice, Jensen decided, another interesting feeling that he made up his mind that he quite liked.

 

Jensen stared at Jared for quite sometime before Jared started to fidget in his seat and then finally asked, “Why are you staring at me?”

 

“You’re quite beautiful,” Jensen said smiling.

 

“How do you do that?” Jared asked.

 

“Do what?”

 

“Look so…so innocent. You just have this…I don’t know how to explain it, this presence, about you that’s…just hard to pinpoint.”

 

Jensen only smiled at him and took a large bite of his sandwich. “Voo know, tirskey isth, “ Jensen said with his mouth full, stopping a moment to swallow his bite, “really good.”

 

~

 

They walked back out into the cold November air, which caused a full body shiver in Jensen. “I don’t think that I will ever get used to this feeling. I don’t like it.”

 

“Then why do you live in Ohio?” 

 

Jensen didn’t have an answer for that, and only chuckled.

 

“Ahh, I guess you stay for the same reason that I do…well, did. My job. But I don’t have that anymore, so…”

 

“I don’t have a job,” Jensen interrupted. 

 

“You don’t? Where do you live?”

 

“I just – uh, I just got into town, so nowhere at the moment.”

 

“You don’t have anywhere to stay? I mean, do you have any money?”

 

Jensen smiled slightly, sure – he could make it so that he had money, but he wondered what Jared would do if he said no. Jensen shook his head. “No, I don’t have any money. All I have are a few changes of clothes,” he said lifting the bag.

 

“Well, how did you get here? I mean, did your wife throw you out or something?”

 

“Uh – no. I came up here with someone, and our plans sorta fell through. He got his family to send him money, so he left,” Jensen shrugged, hoping that this story was plausible.

 

“Not a very good friend. Where have you been staying? You haven’t been sleeping on the street, have you?”

 

“No, I just got tossed out of the hotel I was staying in, so tonight’s my first night without somewhere to stay.”

 

“Well, I don’t want you to be in a homeless shelter. I had to stay in one once. It was a warm bed, but some of the people weren’t very nice. You can stay with me a while, it’ll make me feel better to know that you’re safe.” Jared couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. He didn’t know this guy from Adam, and here he was inviting him into his home, into his life. He couldn’t explain it, but he didn’t feel like it was a bad idea. It felt…safe.

 

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

Jensen followed Jared down the street and up into his apartment. Upon entering, Jensen whistled. “This is really nice,” he said, looking around. It was an open apartment; the living room area was closest to the door. Beside that was a small table and the kitchen area. In the back of the apartment was where a pool table and a bar sat.

 

Just about half way through the apartment, up against the wall, was a set of stairs that went up to the loft bedroom.

 

“It’s not much, but it’s all I can afford,” Jared said glumly.

 

“Could be worse, you could be sleeping on a bench in the park, or a in a shelter,” Jensen told him matter-of-factly. “You lived here long?” 

 

“Yeah,” Jared nodded, feeling a bit guilty for more or less complaining about his apartment, especially considering that Jensen didn’t have anywhere to call home. “About three years. It was a mess when I bought it. I’m the one who turned it into what it looks like now.”

 

“You did good work. I think working hard like that and making the place look this nice would make you appreciate it more. Are there any more apartments in this building?”

 

“Yeah, there’s one above me, but everything below is an old parking garage. It only gets used during football season. Other than that, it’s usually just mine and the other tenant’s car.”

 

Jensen walked around looking at things in the apartment, picking up stuff and marveling at the feeling of the objects in his hands. As an angel, he could touch things, but he didn't actually feel it.

 

"Um, Jen? I only have one bed. My sofa is pretty comfortable, though. I've had many nights of sleep on it."

 

"Sleep?" Jensen frowned. Seeing the puzzled look returned by Jared, Jensen quickly covered up by saying "I don't sleep much. But I could sleep with you in the bed when I do."

 

"Just because I'm letting you stay here doesn't mean that you owe me anything. You don't have to do anything in return, you know? I don't expect you to..."

 

Jensen cocked his head again, looking puzzled. "Oh," he gasped suddenly. "You mean sex?"

 

"Ok, we're like totally on different pages here, aren't we?" Jared laughed. "You actually meant sleep in the bed with me, you didn't mean anything else, did you?"

 

Jensen shrugged. "Well, I did mean sleep, but if you want to, I'm sure that I could do it. I mean, I'm sure that - " Jensen stopped talking a moment. He had started to say I'm sure that everything will work now that I have human form, but Jared would probably throw him out of his home for sure. "I, uh - I just mean that I've never had sex before, but I'm sure that I could if you wanted to."

 

"You've never had sex before?"

 

Jensen shook his head. "Is that weird?"

 

"Yeah, in this day and age, especially for someone as hot as you are, it's really weird."

 

"So, do you have sex a lot?"

 

Jared laughed. "Well, I guess compared to you, yeah."

 

"What does it feel like?"

 

Jared looked at him slacked mouthed. "Uhhh...you know what? I think that we should talk about something else because we're getting into dangerous territory. I'm already attracted and drawn to you, so we just need to change the subject. Umm, do you wanna play pool?"

 

"Sure, is it hard?"

 

"You've never played pool? I'm beginning to think that you're an alien or something...you know, a celestial being in human form," Jared laughed.

 

Jensen chuckled. "No, I'm not from another world - I've just been...sheltered?" Jensen asked more than stated.

 

"Yeah, I'd guess so. Do you want a beer? Please tell me you've drank a beer before."

 

"Yeah, of course I have - and I'd love one." As Jared walked away, Jensen secretly wondered what he'd think of his first taste of beer. 

 

Jared handed Jensen a bottle and walked toward the pool table. "Come on, I'll show you how to play, you'll like it."

 

Two hours and four beers later, Jared was practically carrying Jensen up the steps to the bed. "Dude, four beers and you're hammered? Really? I don't think that you've ever had anything to drink before, have you?"

 

"Nope," Jensen giggled. "Not even water!"

 

"Oooook, I'd say that it's definitely time for bed," Jared laughed as he let Jensen fall onto the bed. He pulled off his shoes, then his socks. When he reached up to his pants, Jensen caught his hands. 

 

"M'sorry for being so much trouble, really." 

 

Jared nodded and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down his body. Jensen was down for the count. Jared pulled off his own shirt and toed off his shoes as he unbuttoned his jeans. He slid into the bed and Jensen rolled over and snuggled into his warmth.

 

"Night Jared," Jensen mumbled.

 

"Night," Jared whispered and leaned his head in and kissed him gently on the forehead. "Whoa, what the fuck?" Jared whispered.

 

~*~

 

 

In the morning, Jared woke up first, feeling refreshed and…happy? HAPPY? What the hell did he have to be happy about? His life sucked, he had no job, no boyfriend, (not that that was a big loss, he wasn’t in love with the guy or anything, but he did happen to like the guy), his car would cost a fortune to get the boot off in fines – why in the hell was he happy? He shook his head and slid out from underneath the covers, stretching his back and yawning. He stood and turned to look down at the sleeping form in his bed. 

 

He sat back down and gently swiped a finger across the side of Jensen’s cheek. He was captivated by his beauty, the way his long eyelashes stretched out for miles across his freckle-dusted cheeks. His full pouty lips were sinful and delicious looking. Jared imagined kissing those lips, pulling the fuller bottom one into his mouth and lightly biting down on it. He caressed his face and then got up off the bed and tried to shake the thoughts going through his head away.

 

He padded downstairs and walked to the fridge, damn, he needed to go to the store and stock up on a few items. He pulled out a pad of paper and left Jensen a note telling him that he walked to the store and would be back, and not to leave. 

 

~

 

He dressed quickly, then made his way outside into the cold morning air and down the street. The store was, thankfully, only three blocks away. It was a small store, but it had most of the main staples that you could want or need.

 

He picked up bread, milk, eggs, cheese, some lunchmeat, more beer - he couldn’t forget the beer - and a few other items. When he turned around, he knocked over a display of canned corn. Apologizing to the clerk who had to clean up the mess, he turned around and stepped on an old lady's foot, then tripped as he reached the check out. “Fuck a big duck, what else could go wrong?” he growled.

 

He paid and made his way back to the apartment. When he entered, he saw Jensen on his hands and knees, ass pointed toward him, moping up coffee off of the floor with a towel.

 

“What happened?” Jared asked as he set the groceries on the counter and grabbed another towel to start helping with the mess.

 

“I tried to make coffee. I saw someone make some once, and thought that I could do it, but…” Jensen just stopped talking before he said more than he needed to.

 

Jared looked up at the coffee pot, there were grounds everywhere. It looked as if it had exploded. Jared started chuckling. “How much coffee did you put in there?”

 

“I don’t know…from the looks of it, too much.”

 

Both men started laughing loudly.

 

~

 

Jared cooked them a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast, and made a pot of drinkable coffee. 

 

“Mmmm, this is really good, Jared. I love to eat!” Jensen smiled innocently. “You have to teach me to cook.”

 

“Ok, tomorrow morning, we’ll start with coffee and work our way up,” he nodded.

 

Jared knew that there was something off with Jensen. He knew that he couldn’t possibly be so sheltered that he ate boring meals, didn’t know how to make coffee, hadn’t ever drank a beer…but he found himself not caring. He liked him, and when he was around him, he just felt…good.

 

~

 

After a long day of putting in applications and being told that they’d call, Jared was grumpy and tired. He trudged up to his apartment and came inside. 

 

“Hi! Did you have any luck?” Jensen asked him.

 

“No,” Jared practically growled, flopping down on the sofa. “They all said the same thing…"we’ll call you”. It really sucks! My life sucks, it’s just…it SUCKS!” he said kicking the coffee table.

 

Jensen placed his hand on Jared's shoulder and handed him a beer, sitting down beside him with his own. “You’ll find something Jared. I bet you’ll find your dream position! You just have to have faith.”

 

Jared scoffed. “Faith in what, God?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Jensen shrugged.

 

“I don’t believe in God.”

 

Jensen frowned. “You don’t? Why not?”

 

“If God’s all powerful and such a loving being, why does my life suck?”

 

“Why does anyone’s life suck? It could be worse.”

 

“Yeah? You know what I had to pay to get my car? Three hundred dollars! I have, at best, three months of bills in the bank. What if I don’t find a job? Huh? What then?”

 

“You know, it amazes me how people think that God makes them have problems, that He’s the one who makes your life miserable.”

 

“If he doesn’t, then who does? The devil?”

 

“I know that it’s not God.”

 

“Oh, you do? What – do you know Him? You met Him or something? He send you here to be my guardian angel?”

 

Jensen choked and spat his beer across the sofa…and Jared. “Whhhh, what?”

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and threw his head back and laughed, shaking the beer off of his arms. “You cheer me up, you know that? How do you do it?”

 

Jensen shrugged again, knocking back another big swig of his beer.

 

~*~

 

Three days had passed and Jared was out every morning looking for a job, putting in applications every place that he could come up with. He was a licensed radiologist, but he applied for jobs that weren’t even in his trade. He needed a job, period. He had more in his savings, sure, but he didn’t want to wipe it all out.

 

Jensen was at a loss for what to do for work. He wasn't qualified to do anything that humans did. He was a creation of God's; he'd never so much as lifted a piece of paper and walked it across the floor...so where would he find employment? Sure, he could make it so he actually had a past for anyone who tried to look him up and verify anything about him. But what could he do for a job? 

 

~

 

Later that afternoon, he was walking down the street after eating lunch at the deli - he just couldn't get enough of their apple pie - when he happened to walk past a daycare. He saw that there was a 'help wanted' sign hanging in the window. He thought about it, shrugged, and walked inside. He figured that he would work well with children considering that he really did like kids. He would amuse himself by sitting in parks when he was in his angelic form, hidden from the prying eyes of society, and just watch the children interact and play. Kids truly fascinated him, and this job opening seemed to be falling in his lap.

 

Once inside, he spoke with the owner of the daycare, who fell for him instantly. An hour later, he had the job. He thanked Sonya, the owner, and told her that he’d see her in the morning.

 

~

 

When Jared got home, he was tired but he seemed happy. Jensen had gone to the local pizza place and picked up Jared’s favorite on his way back to the apartment. He remembered Jared saying he liked their pizza, and before he had left that morning he’d given Jensen some money for lunch since he, too, would be out and about looking for employment. Jensen didn’t have to eat; he just did because he liked it…so he saved the money on purpose to cheer Jared up with his favorite dinner.

 

“Hey,” Jensen smiled. “Find anything good today?” he asked as he opened the pizza box between the two plates and two beers.

 

“Well, I found a place that I’d really like to work, and put in an application. The manager interviewed me on the spot and seemed to like me, so I can only hope.”

 

“Where?” asked Jensen.

 

“Crystal Clear Imaging, it’s a nice place. Nothing like the hospital where I used to work. And the hours would be fantastic! No weekends or holidays, man I really want this job!”

 

“I think that you don’t have anything to worry about. You’re going to get the job, I just know it!” Jensen smiled. “I got a job today.”

 

Jared looked up at him. “You did? Good for you! Where?”

 

“You know that daycare center down the street?”

 

Jared nodded, sitting down and grabbing a piece of pizza.

 

“I was out walking by there today and saw the help wanted sign. I’ve always loved children, so I went in and talked to the owner. She’s really nice. I think that I will be happy there, and there are no weekends there either. I like the hours, too. I’m gonna like it, I can just tell!”

 

Jensen was walking back from the fridge when the phone rang. Since he was up, he answered it. “Just a moment please,” he told the caller, handing Jared the phone. 

 

“This is Jared,” he said. A smile appeared on his face. “Yes sir, tomorrow would be great. Yes, I’m sure. Thank you, I can’t tell you…” he paused, then said, “Ok, I’ll see you in the morning.” He stood and grabbed Jensen, pulling him into a hug. “I got the job!!” he said happily.

 

Jensen hugged him back; he was happy that Jared was happy. When the hug broke, Jared’s hands slid down Jensen’s back and came to rest on his hips. He stared into the sparkling green orbs looking back at him. One hand came up to rest on Jensen’s cheek, Jensen leaning into the touch and closing his eyes. 

 

“Jensen?” Jared whispered quietly. “Open your eyes.”

 

When he opened them, Jared was closer. His thumb slid across his full bottom lip, gently caressing back and forth. Jensen was simply looking at Jared as he drew closer. Jared gently tilted Jensen’s head to the right, his own head going to the left – coming even closer. 

 

He pressed his lips softly against Jensen’s, who snapped back slightly at the touch. 

 

“S’ok,” Jared whispered as he pressed his lips against Jensen’s once more. 

 

Their lips glided slowly together, Jensen letting a quite moan escape him, caused by the feelings raging inside his body. His hands slid up Jared’s back and around him as the kiss deepened, Jared pressing his tongue inside Jensen’s mouth. 

 

They broke apart, and Jensen lightly toppled forward from the loss of contact. Jared smiled as he touched his face again. 

 

“You ok?” he asked.

 

“That was…” Jensen seemed to be at a loss for words. “Can we do that again?”

 

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

  
Author's notes: This chapter is alllllll sex! Hope you enjoy it!

~*~

* * *

Jared smiled even bigger and brighter, if possible, leaned in and kissed him again, walking him backward toward the couch. 

 

When Jensen’s legs connected with it, he flopped down on his behind. Jared straddled his lap, turning him and pushing him down on his back, laying on top of him. 

 

“This ok?” Jared asked him. Jensen only nodded his head and pulled Jared’s mouth back down to his. 

 

Jared's hand slid up Jensen’s side and slipped behind his head, his other resting on his hip.

 

They laid tangled together, kissing, and gently, lightly petting. Jared slid off to Jensen’s side, who whimpered at the loss of Jared's body against him. 

 

“Shhh, I’m gonna take care of you,” he said, pressing his lips to Jensen’s ear as his hand slid down to unbutton Jensen's jeans. He slid his hand inside, the zipper falling as his hand snaked lower. 

 

Jensen shuddered as Jared’s hand slid across his prominent erection, and he voiced a loud “uhhhhhhhhh,” at the contact. Jared withdrew his hand and sat up slightly, pulling Jensen with him. He pulled his own shirt off, then Jensen’s, and pushed him back down.

 

Jared kissed him again, his lips sliding down Jensen’s cheek, neck and to the hollow of his chest. He slid over to one of his nipples, licking and sucking the small nub to hardness, causing Jensen to writhe beneath him. “You’re so beautiful,” Jared said, sliding back up his body to claim his mouth again.

 

Jared’s hand slid down between their bodies and back inside Jensen’s pants, only this time, inside his underwear as well. When’s Jared’s hand wrapped around his erection, Jensen thrust forward, coming hard in his hand.

 

Another guttural “uhhhhhhhh,” echoed through the small apartment as Jensen’s body shook from his orgasm, his eyes rolling back, sweat beading across his forehead.

 

Jared kissed his open mouth as he withdrew his hand, and when he brought his hand up to his lips and licked it, Jensen came again with a shout of Jared’s name.

 

“That’s so fucking hot,” Jared grinned looking down at him. “You came because I licked your come off of my hand?”

 

Jensen said nothing; his body was still trembling beneath Jared’s weight. 

 

“Would you like for me to fuck you?”

 

“Uhhh…” Jensen managed as he nodded his head. Jared smirked at him. 

 

“Let’s take this upstairs to the bed, k?” Jared asked, standing and pulling Jensen to his feet, who squirmed when he started to walk. 

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“It feels…all sticky and…” Jensen answered with a scowl on his face. 

 

Jared only chuckled and pulled him against his body. “Well, let’s get you out of those clothes then,” he said pushing his jeans and underwear down his hips.

 

Once Jensen was standing gloriously naked in front of Jared, he looked the man over. He was perfect. The fine, lean edges of his perfectly sculpted body, his flat toned stomach, his slightly muscular arms…everything...was perfect. 

 

“I don’t understand this feeling,” Jensen blurted.

 

“What feeling?” Jared asked, frowning as he stepped closer and touched Jensen's face.

 

“My face is hot, and I feel…afraid, but not exactly afraid.”

 

“If you’re embarrassed because I’m looking at you, you shouldn’t be. You’re beautiful.”

 

Jensen’s face reddened. Jared grinned at him. 

 

“That’s it, you’re embarrassed…or maybe just shy since, well you, know?”

 

Jensen cocked his head, frowning, a question obvious in his eyes.

 

“Since you’re a virgin.”

 

“I’d like for you to touch me again. I liked it. It felt…good,” Jensen told him.

 

Jared popped the button of his jeans and slid the zipper down slowly and shimmied his pants down his hips, letting them fall to the floor.

 

Jensen eyed Jared’s rigid member curling toward his belly. “Does that hurt?” he asked innocently. "When mine was like that, it hurt a little."

 

My God, this guy was beyond sheltered,' Jared thought. 'Maybe he is an alien.

 

Jared took Jensen’s hand and wrapped it around his cock. “Not when you do this to it,” he said as he helped Jensen jack him.

 

Jared’s breathing started to quicken as he increased the speed and grip of their hands on his dick. A small bead of pre-come was gathered at the tip. Jensen lifted his other hand and gathered it on his finger and brought it to his lips. “Oh, holy shit!” Jared gasped at the sight coupled with the feeling of Jensen’s hand wrapped around him.

 

"Did I hurt you?" Jensen asked.

 

"Nuuuuuh, no!" Jared gasped, as he pulled his hand away. "Upstairs, now..." he said, pulling Jensen toward the stairs at a slow pace. "Want you, want you so fucking bad."

 

Jensen laid down on the bed, his hands across his stomach. Jared laid on top of him, every part of their bodies touching. Jared slid down his body, licking and sucking along the way. When he reached his groin, he nosed the downy soft hair around his hard cock, taking in the sweet, musky smell that was purely Jensen. Jared lightly grasped Jensen's dick at the base and pinched it lightly as he drew him into his mouth.

 

"Nuhhhhhhhhhuuuh, oh, guhh, Jared!" Jensen whimpered as his hands slid down into Jared's hair, his legs spreading farther apart. He lifted his head and watched Jared as his head bobbed up and down, taking him further and deeper in his mouth. His hips bucked up, his body begging for more contact, writhing for more of Jared's mouth on him.

 

Jared pinned him down with his free hand, laying it across his waist as he continued to suck his cock. "Jared, I need...it's making me hurt, need to...please, I can't take it," he gasped.

 

Jared pulled off of his cock, and looked at Jensen with darkened eyes. "You need to come, Jen? You wanna come down my throat, let me drink you down?"

 

Jensen wasn't sure what he meant, but he nodded. "Please?" he begged.

 

Jared moved his fingers off of Jensen's cock and sucked him down to the base, swallowing and humming, causing Jensen to shoot down his throat, pulse after pulse coating Jared's mouth.

 

Jared wasn't quite sure what Jensen was saying, but he was pretty sure it wasn't English. It sounded something like "jar-guhh-oh-ny-snerf". He almost laughed. Almost.

 

Jared slid up Jensen’s body, laying fully on top of him, peering down into his eyes. “You alright?”

 

“I…I don’t know,” Jensen practically whimpered. Jared was horrified to see his eyes pooling with tears.

 

“God Jensen, what’s wrong? I mean, I thought that you wanted to do – that you wanted me as much…” 

 

Jensen’s finger came up to Jared’s lips. “I did, it’s just, I’ve never felt like this. I don’t understand what it is. There’s this feeling,” he said putting his hand across his heart. “It’s like it hurts, but it’s not unpleasant. I just…I don’t understand.”

 

Jared could tell by the look in Jensen’s eyes that he was sincere. 

 

“Give me your hand,” Jensen told him. Jared let Jensen direct his hand to his heart, Jensen pressing his hand out on top of Jared’s. Jensen closed his eyes and shared his feelings with him. Jared gasped as Jensen’s feelings, his soul, cascaded into him.

 

Jared looked down into his eyes and shakily asked “How…how, did you do that?”

 

“What does it mean?” Jensen asked as tears fell from his eyes.

 

“You love me, you’re in love with me. I mean, I’ve never believed in love at first sight before, but the day I met you, I knew.”

 

“Knew what? That you loved me?” Jensen asked.

 

“No, just that I could.”

 

Jensen lifted his head and kissed him. “Teach me how to love, Jared. I want it to be you.”

 

Jared cupped the side of his face. “I – I think I am falling in love with you,” he smiled.

 

“Just love me, just love me,” Jensen whispered, pulling Jared to his mouth.

 

Jensen spread his legs, Jared’s body sliding between them – their cocks touching. The feeling caused Jensen to pull back from the kiss and press his head into the pillow as Jared’s mouth slid down his neck.

 

Jared fumbled with the table by the bed and pulled a bottle of slick to him. He opened the cap and poured it into his hand. Slowly sliding his hand between Jensen’s legs, his finger sliding against his entrance. He gently pressed a finger inside him, moving and wiggling until he found what he was looking for.

 

Jensen had a confused look on his face, not sure if he liked what he was feeling. That’s when Jared’s finger hit his prostate. Jensen came hard between their bodies, hot, creamy liquid spurting lazily against Jared’s belly.

 

“Damn, I’m really fucking amazing, made you come three times in a matter of what?” he asked as he pressed on the small nub again causing Jensen to babble incoherently as his head thrashed from side to side on the pillow.

 

Jared pulled out and went back in with two, opening Jensen, preparing him. When he drew his hand away, Jensen looked up with pleading eyes. 

 

“Don’t stop, I need…want…”

 

“Don’t worry baby, I’m gonna take care of you.”

 

Jared turned Jensen onto his side and pressed up against his back. "Move your left leg up on the bed, sorta having your knee close to your chest."

 

Jensen did as he was asked, hearing the cap of the lube click open. Jared pressed the tip of his cock inside him, hearing Jensen make a slight whimper, Jared reached around him and caressed his stomach, whispering in his ear. "I'll go slow...it'll be alright."

 

Jared pressed into him slow and steady, feeling Jensen's body tensing and his breath coming in short, labored spurts. When his balls were against his ass, he stilled his body, laying there fully sheathed inside of him. "You ok?"

 

"Mmm-hm," Jensen moaned, nodding.

 

"I'm gonna move now, nice and slow," Jared whispered, pulling his cock slowly out on "nice", and sinking back inside with "slow".

 

Jensen's entire body shuddered as Jared sank back inside him, the feeling was almost more that he could take. "Jare..." he stuttered, his voice shaking and moaning at the same time.

 

"Am," Jared panted, "I hurting you?"

 

"N-n-n-noo," Jensen said in matched pants. "Like it, feels - oh, Jared...feeeeeels good!" he shouted as Jared's dick slid against his hot spot.

 

Jared quickened his pace, Jensen pushing back against him as Jared pushed forward.

 

In a quick move, Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen's waist and he sat up, pulling Jensen with him, and then moved forward, getting him on his hands and knees. Jared grabbed Jensen's waist and began a push-pull action until Jensen got the idea and started rocking back onto his cock. Jared felt his climax building, he wasn't going to last much longer, and from the moans and trembling coming from Jensen - he wasn't going to either.

 

Jensen hung his head as Jared moved one of his hands around to his cock and started stroking him. Jensen's body fell forward as he started coming, for the fourth time in under an hour. His face fell into the pillow, his hands coming underneath the soft cushion as he shouted into it. When Jensen's hot cream spurted into his hand, Jared came himself.

 

"Fuck!!! Oh God Jen, so...nuggggggggggghhhh!" With one final, jerky thrust, they fully collapsed on the bed, Jared still deep inside Jensen's body. Jared kissed the back of his neck, his tongue lapping at the salty sweat across his skin. “That was…amazing. You’re so beautiful, and…” Jared stopped talking. He was going to say and ‘I love you’, but could he? Did he? He’d only known him for three days. He remembered that his Momma told him once that sometimes all it takes is a moment to fall in love with someone, that once you find your true love, you know it.

 

Jared pulled free and rolled over onto his back, Jensen curled up against him. 

 

"I..." Jensen started. He drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I love you, Jared."

 

Jared smiled, turning his head and kissing him softly. "I love you, too," he whispered as he closed his eyes, letting sleep draw him in.

 

~

 

Jensen jerked awake as he felt a presence in the room. He sat up and standing at the foot of the bed was Darius, looking disappointed, and a little pissed.

 

TBC...


	5. Chapter 5

“Darius!” Jensen whispered. “What are you doing here?”

 

“You need to come with me Jensen. Now!” he said a little sternly and walked to the edge of the stairs. He looked back over his shoulder, watching Jensen as he scrambled into a pair of underwear. He sighed and walked down the stairs.

 

Jensen padded downstairs wearing a t-shirt and black boxer briefs. He rounded the coffee table and walked up to Darius. “Why are you here?”

 

“You are to come with me, you’re being re-assigned.”

 

“What? Why?” Jensen asked, keeping his voice low. He didn’t want Jared to wake and see him standing in the middle of his living room talking to himself. Darius was in his angelic form, and didn’t need to appear in human form for Jensen to see him, since Jensen, too, was an angel.

 

“You were to come here and help him, help guide him back in the right direction. Reaffirm his faith, possibly lead him to believing in God once again. Not come down here and have sex and fall in lo-“

 

Darius’ words were cut off by Jensen’s. “You’ve been watching me? You watched tonight, while we were…while – “

 

“Yes, you are here being tested Jensen, to see if you can be a guardian angel – of course we are watching you.”

 

“You had no right to watch us as we shared ourselves with one another, that was private. And I’m not…”

 

“You’re not what? Coming with me?”

 

“No, I’m not. I love him, and I am not leaving!” Jensen said as he folded his arms across his chest.

 

“I told them that you were too young, that you shouldn’t have come down here yet.”

 

“If you take me away from him, you will destroy everything that I have done here. If I’m just suddenly gone from his life, do you think that is going to lead him to God? Give him faith that life is fair? No! It’s not. It will show him that once again, his life sucks and everything that he wants and desires isn’t going to come to him. He loves me, he is in love with me, and I don’t care what you do, I’m not coming back. I won’t.”

 

And with those final words, Jensen turned and headed to the stairs. 

 

“Jensen! You don’t have a choice, you have to come back. You can’t stay down here!” Darius shouted to him. Jensen didn’t even look back, just completely ignored him as he slid his t-shirt off and slid back into bed and laid his head down on Jared’s chest, his arm draped across the man’s middle. He closed his eyes, thinking, wondering, what they would do to him. Could they come down here and actually drag him back into Heaven? Would they?

 

“Who were you talking to?” Jared said as his hand slid up Jensen’s arm.

 

“Oh, that? I uh – I was just talking to myself.”

 

Jared snorted. “Better not do that at your job tomorrow, they’ll fire your ass!”

 

“Yeah, I’ll remember that,” Jensen said, lifting his head and looking at him. “I love you,” he said sweetly.

 

“What did I do to deserve you?”

 

Jensen smiled. “Nothing, just you being you.”

 

“I love you, too, ya know?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen said kissing him quickly. “I know.”

 

“Hey now, you don’t just kiss me and think you’re going to get to go back to sleep, do you?” he asked, pulling Jensen on top of him. “Because I’m thinking that it’d be really nice for you to slick up and let me ride you.”

 

Jensen gulped. “Ride me?” 

 

“Oh, you’ll like it,” Jared grinned as he slid his hands down the back of his underwear, dragging his nails across his ass. “You’ll like it a lot.”

 

Jared shimmied the cotton barrier between their bodies off of Jensen and then rolled them so that he was lying on top. 

 

“You have to get me ready, tho, you want to? 'Cause you could watch me do it if you don’t.”

 

“Can…can I watch?”

 

Jared smiled as he straddled Jensen’s legs running his hands up his chest. “Yeah, you can watch me, baby.” Jared pulled the bottle of lube from the table and opened the cap. He poured the substance on his hand and slicked his fingers. Reaching behind himself and slid one finger inside.

 

Jensen whimpered as he felt his cock harden at the sight above him, as he slid his hands up Jared’s hips steadying the man as he slid another finger in.

 

Jared looked down, his chest already heaving with anticipation. “Gotta get myself ready for you, ready for that big cock of yours to slide inside me,” he rasped huskily.

 

Satisfied that he was prepared enough, he poured more lube into his hand and coated Jensen's dick. 

 

“Guide yourself into me,” Jared told him as he lifted up over top of Jensen’s erection.

 

Jensen grasped his cock, and positioned it at Jared’s entrance, letting out a loud moan as he sank down on him.

 

Jared leaned down capturing Jensen’s mouth in a heated kiss as he slowly slid up the hard shaft and sank down, causing Jensen to gasp into his mouth. 

 

“You feel so good inside me, so Goddamn good.”

 

“Love you, Jare – love you so much. Feel good, so good, need, oh guh – my - hmmm,” Jensen panted over and over as Jared road him hard and fast.

 

In a quick move that surprised Jared almost as much as it did Jensen, Jensen sat up, holding on to Jared’s waist and turned them around pressing Jared’s back into the wall and headboard of the bed. Jared chuckled deeply as he wrapped his legs around Jensen's waist as he started frantically pounding into Jared’s body.

 

“Yeah, that’s it – fast l-learner, oh holy shit!! Right there, like that, fuck!!” Jared shouted. “Harder! Harder…don’t come yet, almost – oh GOD, almost there!!”

 

Jensen was panting quiet moans of “uh-uh” and throaty “oh’s” mingled in with Jared’s continued shouts of “harder!” and “yeah!”.

 

Sweat was beading at his shoulders, trickling down his back and over Jared’s hands and legs, and Jensen was on sensory overload as this orgasm was taking much longer to tumble him over into the abyss than his previous ones. His thrusts were becoming more and more erratic as he grabbed onto the headboard for leverage and continued slamming into Jared.

 

He buried his face into Jared’s neck, biting down on the tender skin at the junction of his shoulder and moaned through his orgasm, his climax hitting him hard. His body went limp against Jared after coming almost violently in him, Jared’s own orgasm spilling between their sweat-slicked skin.

 

“Shit baby, that was good,” Jared said breathlessly. When Jensen didn’t respond, he reached back and pulled Jensen’s face from his neck and looked at him. He’d fainted.

 

 

~*~

 

Jared’s drive home from his new job was the most pleasant in his recollection of after-work drives. 

 

His new boss was awesome, and the staff that he worked with, were all nice and helpful and the clientele seemed to be a happier lot of people than he’d ever experienced at the hospital. And thinking about getting home and seeing Jensen made his heart do a sort of pitter-patter that he’d never felt before…he was in love, and he was happier than he’d ever been in his entire life.

 

"Hey," he called out when he came inside, "I'm home!"

 

Jensen stood up from the couch, his back facing Jared, and brought his hands to his eyes, then turned around. "Hey," he answered weakly.

 

Jared crossed the floor quickly and placed his hand on the side of Jensen's face. "You've been crying, what's wrong?"

 

"Nothing, I'm fine. Sorry I didn't get dinner or anything on the way home. I just...it's been -" and then Jensen was in Jared's arms. Crying.

 

Jared wrapped him in a hug and sat down on the couch, pulling Jensen into his lap. "What's wrong?" Jensen only shook his head and held him tighter.

 

Jared started a slight rocking motion, rubbing small circles on his back. "Whatever it is, we'll handle it together. You hear me? It'll be ok," he soothed.

 

"Nu-no, it won't," Jensen sobbed. "Nothing about this will ever be ok."

 

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

  
Author's notes: A/N: This is NOT a happy chapter, and it has one hell of a cliffhanger...and I've been thinking and thinking if I should say anything about this or not, but I just don't want anybody pissed at me, so I'm gonna say it...I may hurt them, let them get smacked around and bang them up... but I always make it better in the end. I do not do sad, or broken endings - k? *smooch* Only one more chapter to go after this one!!

 

~*~

* * *

As soon as Jensen’s sobs had slowed, Jared kissed him on the temple. “You ready to talk about it?”

 

Jensen snuffled against his shoulder, then reached up and wiped at it. “I got you all wet,” he said shakily.

 

“S’ok, don’t worry about my shirt,” Jared said, cupping his cheek and swiping his thumb under Jensen's eye. “Why are you so upset? Something happen at work?”

 

Jensen’s eyes immediately teared up again. 

 

Jared rubbed his hand gently on Jensen’s thigh, who was still sitting on his lap. “Wanna talk about it?”

 

“I love being there with the children. It’s wonderful, they’re so honest and pure – and…and,” his breathe hitched in his throat. “Michael, he’s one of the babies there at the daycare. He’s only just barely one. His Mom is probably seventeen. She dropped him off this morning. He was really fussy and crying. She said he’d been sick, but that his fever had broke, so she went ahead and brought him. Nothing we did comforted him, he just kept crying and crying. I picked him up and rocked him…you know, that’s supposed to help soothe a child. But that didn’t work either.” 

 

“Was he still sick?” Jared asked softly as he brushed Jensen’s short bangs off of his forehead.

 

“No, he didn’t have a fever or anything. I felt his diaper – he’d peed, so I took him over to the changing table…” Jensen started to cry again. “He – he had these burns on his skin. Cigarette burns. Why would his mother do that to him? He’s just a little boy.”

 

Jensen was sobbing again. Jared just held him close, a slight rock returning to his body in an effort to comfort him.

 

“Baby, you have to know that all kinds of abuse that exists in this world, you’ve had to have seen it all over the news your whole life. I realize that it’s different seeing it first hand, but at least now you know that you did something that will help the little boy. You called the authorities, right?”

 

“Sonya called them. She wouldn’t let me heal – I could have taken his pain away. But – “

 

“Taken his pain away,” Jared frowned. “What do you mean, taken his pain away?”

 

Jensen froze against Jared’s body. The sobs that were wracking his body ceased. He almost forgot to breathe.

 

“I – I don’t know what I mean,” he covered. He couldn’t very well tell him that he was an angel and had the ability to heal the child. “I just know that I needed to do something. She wouldn’t even let me try and clean up the area. She said that it would be better for a professional to deal with it, and she didn’t want me messing anything up that could let the mother walk, whatever that means.”

 

“Well, she means that she didn’t want you messing with the wounds so that the doctors and police could get a clear and unobstructed view and photos of the damage she did to him, for the law to have a good case against her.”

 

“What will happen to Michael?” 

 

“For now, he’ll be placed with other family if he has any, and if not, then he’ll go into foster care. If the mother is convicted of abuse, and he’s taken away from her permanently – he’ll go into child services and hopefully be adopted into a good family.”

 

“I want him,” Jensen said simply. “I want him to be my son.”

 

“I’m afraid that it’s just not that easy,” Jared whispered. “I’m not too sure that the state would give him to a man who was just recently homeless, and who is gay, living with his gay lover.”

 

“How do you know? Couldn’t we try?”

 

“Jensen, we’re just getting to know each other – I mean, I know I love you. And yeah – it’s fast in most people’s eyes, but the state isn’t going to give us a baby when we are in new a relationship. It’s just not – “

 

Jared’s words were cut off by Jensen suddenly standing, looking furious. “How can you sit there and not care what happens to this little boy? His mother burned his body, he had fifteen burns on his skin, all around his legs, butt and on his groin, and you’re going to sit there and say that it…”

 

“I care, Jensen,” Jared said calmly. “I hope they put the little bitch in jail. I’m just trying to get you to understand that we’ve barely known each other for less than a week. You came here from God only knows where, you were homeless, you're gay – and I get it that you care about him. You just need to understand, I don’t think that they will let you have him.”

 

“But I could try,” Jensen answered, walking past Jared and out the door.

 

“That went well,” Jared sighed and flopped his head back against the back of the sofa.

 

~*~

 

 

Three hours had passed, and Jared was scared that he had lost Jensen forever. He loved him. He knew that it was crazy, and didn’t make any sense, that he could fall in love with someone he didn’t know, but he loved him.

 

He had went to the daycare to see if anyone was there, hoping against hope that Jensen would be in there, but the place was closed. Sighing, he went back to the apartment. There were just to many hospitals to call in the Columbus area to track down a child for whom he only knew his first name. More than likely he wouldn’t be told anything anyway.

 

~

 

Another two hours passed, and Jared was beginning to freak out. He’d started to pace the floor, occasionally looking out the window to see if Jensen was walking down the street. When he heard the front door unlock, he spun around and sprinted toward it.

 

“God!” he gasped as he pulled Jensen into his arms. “I was so worried about you. I thought you left me! I’m so sorry, Jensen. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to,” Jared stopped talking when Jensen placed his finger over his lips.

 

“It’s alright. I understand what you were trying to convey to me. I did something about it though, and I hope that you aren’t angry with me.”

 

“What did you do?” Jared asked him, frightened that maybe he'd gone and killed the baby’s mother.

 

“I went to the hospital and talked to Children’s Services. Michael doesn’t have any family. The caseworker said that the girl wouldn’t say who his father is, and she said that her father is an alcoholic and wouldn’t want the baby either. I told Mary, she's the caseworker, that I would keep him until they found placement for him.”

 

Jared looked stunned. He loved Jensen, he really did…but was he ready to have a baby in the house? 

 

“What did she say?”

 

“She took all of my information down, and said that she would call me,” Jensen told him.

 

Jared let out a sigh. “I’m not mad, ok? I need you to understand that I am not mad at you. It’s just, I don’t know that I’m ready to have a baby in my house. I mean – there’s…” Jared stopped talking at the hurt and confused look in Jensen’s eyes. “We’ll just wait and see what happens, ok?”

 

Jensen backed away from him a few steps. “It’s ok. I understand that you don’t want a baby around. But I have to do this. I’ll just go.”

 

He turned and headed to the door, closing it swiftly behind him, hearing Jared shout his name.

 

Jensen took the stairs, hoping that Jared wouldn’t follow him and he could get away fast enough. He felt this pressure in his chest, like he couldn’t breathe. It was a pain that he didn’t know or understand. It was different from the pain that he felt for Michael, but just as hurtful. Walking away from Jared was hard to do, but this baby needed him. He needed the baby…but he needed Jared, too.

 

He got outside into the cold Ohio air and crossed the street. When his feet stepped up on the sidewalk on the other side of the road, he heard Jared calling his name. Jensen turned around and looked at him.

 

“I’m sorry!” Jared called out to him. “I know that this is important to you! And since it’s important to you, it’s important to me. I’m sorry that I was being selfish – we’ll do whatever it takes to get him with us!”

 

Jensen smiled. “You mean that?”

 

“Yes, I mean it with all my heart!” he said, stepping off of the curb, smiling and walking toward the man he loved more than anything.

 

Jensen heard the skidding car before Jared did. Jis scream of “WATCH OUT!!” cut through the air, causing Jared to whip his head around to the vehicle coming toward him, its tires spinning on the black ice beneath it. The driver was stomping and stomping on his brakes, trying to avoid hitting him, but it was too late. The car made impact against Jared’s body, flinging him up in the air and into the windshield like a ragdoll. He tumbled over top of the roof and down the trunk, his body making a sickening thud on the ground below.

 

Jensen was running across the street, screaming. He fell to his knees beside Jared’s broken body. “Jared?!” he cried. “Jared, open your eyes, look at me,” he pleaded.

 

Jared moved slightly and grunted out in pain. “Don’t move,” Jensen told him. “Just stay still!”

 

The driver got out of the car. “Yes, I hit him with my car – we’re on Nationwide Blvd by the large parking garage, across from Nationwide Arena.” 

 

“Jen,” Jared said weakly. “You do whatever it takes to get that baby, you hear me? And you love…” Jared gasped, his breath hitching in his chest. “I’m scared,” he whispered.

 

“You’re gonna be ok, Jared. You’re gonna be fine. We’ll get you to the hospital, and you’ll be fine.”

 

“I don’t think so,” he coughed, blood spattering from his mouth. “I love you, you remember that, ok?”

 

Jensen looked up at a light before them, a light that only he could see. Standing before him was Darius.

 

“You can’t have him!” Jensen cried. “You can’t take him from me!”

 

The driver of the car looked from Jensen to the blackness of the night before them. “Who are you talking to?” he asked.

 

“Jensen,” Darius softly spoke. “Why do you think that we saw that it was important to lead him back to God? It’s his time to go.”

 

“NO!” Jensen screamed as he held the dying man in his arms, clutching his body tightly. “You can’t do this! You just can’t!!”

 

“Jensen,” Jared barely muttered.

 

Jensen looked down into Jared’s fluttering eyes. “I’m not letting you go, I love you – you can’t leave me.”

 

“I love you too,” he whispered, his head falling to the side, his body going limp in Jensen's arms.

 

Another earsplitting scream of “NO!!!!!” pierced the silence around them.

 

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

"It's too late Jensen, he's gone," Darius told him. "It is his time."

 

Jensen looked up at him, eyes red and swollen, tear tracks down his cheeks. "He's not dead, not yet. There's still life in him, there's still time."

 

Darius made a move toward them, but as soon as his foot moved forward, there was a bright light that started to emanate from Jensen's body.

 

"Don't do this Jensen, it is against our law!!" Darius shouted. The light grew in size until it covered both Jensen and Jared's body. The driver of the car started walking backwards toward his car. He couldn't believe or understand the sight before him. He opened the door to his car and got inside, slamming it behind him and just continued to stare at the unbelievable sight before him.

 

"I won't let you die," Jensen whispered before his lips touched Jared’s.

 

~*~

 

Jared's head turned slightly to the left before he opened his eyes. He was having the strangest dream. He was walking down this dark passage, and there was a bright light at the end. He had felt like he was floating instead of walking, though he knew that his feet were moving. He had felt such peace coming toward him, total peace and love. But then Jensen was there telling him that he didn't care what happened to him, that he wasn't going to let anything happen to Jared, that he didn't care what 'they' said...it wasn't his time. Then suddenly, he was lying on the cold ground with EMT workers standing over him, and there was a man standing by a car telling the workers that he had hit Jared. Then it came to him, it wasn't a dream. He sat up in bed and shouted "Jensen!!" at the top of his lungs. A nurse came running into his room.

 

"Sir, you need to lay down."

 

"No, where's my boyfriend? He was there when I got hit by the car. I need to see him."

 

"Sir, as far as I know, you were alone. The only other person on the scene of the accident was the driver of the car that hit you, and he didn't say anything about another witness," she said as she was trying to shove Jared back down on the bed.

 

"No, you need to let me go, I have to find him. He - I think that he...he saved me. He didn't let me die, I think that he's..."

 

Suddenly everything around Jared stopped moving. There wasn't a sound in the entire hospital, not one word could be heard, not a single machine beeped. Nothing - just silence.

 

Jared squinted at the bright light that was suddenly filling his room when he noticed a figure that was forming in the center of the light. Jensen. It was Jensen.

 

"Hi Jared, I don't have much time. As soon as they realize that I'm gone..."

 

"What are you?" 

 

"I'm your guardian angel," he said. Then Jensen gave a short scoff. "Or I was your guardian angel, but - well, that's changed."

 

Jared got up off of the bed and came to Jensen's side. He reached out and touched his arm, turning him to face him. "You were? What are you talking about?"

 

"I don't know what is going to happen to me Jared, but I wanted to see you one more time. I wouldn't let you die; I healed your body so that you could go on living. I interfered with the natural order of life, and I'll pay for my transgressions. We're not allowed to do that, but I love you too much to let you go, to let you die."

 

"Interfered with the natural order of life? Like coming down here in the first place didn't?" Jared asked heatedly. "I don't understand! What do you mean?"

 

Jensen looked down at the floor, then back to Jared's eyes. "I was supposed to restore your faith, bring you closer to God so that you could, so that you ..."

 

"Didn't go to Hell? You came down here knowing that I was going to die, and you made love to me, and let me fall in love with you just so that I wouldn't go to Hell when I died?"

 

"No, I didn't know that you were going to die, Jared. They told me to come down here and help you get your life back on track, make you realize that not everything is horrible in the world. I didn't know that you were supposed to die. You have to believe me."

 

Jared turned his back to Jensen. "I don't know what to believe anymore."

 

Jensen reached out and touched Jared's shoulder. "You have to know that I didn't trick you. I fell in love with you, too. The moment that I became human and first looked at you as you passed me by that diner, I loved you."

 

Jared turned around. "So what happens now? Are you leaving me?"

 

"I have no choice. I don't know what they will do to me, but I broke their highest law...and now another for letting you know that I am an angel."

 

"I need you Jensen, you can't go."

 

Just as those words left Jared's mouth, another light shone upon the room as another man appeared. "Jensen, you shouldn't have come back down here," the dark skinned man told him. "You're in enough trouble as it is."

 

"I had to see him again Darius, please understand. I had to say goodbye before you...before you make him forget."

 

Jared was horrified. "FORGET? You can't make me forget! I won't allow it."

 

"Jared, you have to understand, it's the only way that you will ever have peace," Darius told him, tried to reason. 

 

"No, don't you come near me! You stay the hell away from me, do you understand? I love him and I'll be damned if I'll let you wipe him from my memory!!! He's the only person who has ever given a damn about me in my entire, miserable fucking life, and now you want to take him away from me? No, I won't let you!" Jared yelled. Both of the angels in the room thought that his tirade was over, but Jared started again. "I thought that God was supposed to be loving, understanding and this all knowing and caring entity?!"

 

"He is," Darius started.

 

"Fuck that! He's not if he takes this away from me! It's just more proof that there is something greater out there that makes people sad, alone and broken. You pull Jensen from my life, and that's exactly what He's allowing to happen. You might think that you can take Jensen from me, make me forget. But you won't. He's the other half of me, the missing piece of my puzzle. I'll never forget. Never!"

 

Darius stepped closer to Jared. Jared backed away from him. "Don't you fucking touch me, I mean it! You stop right the fuck there!"

 

Darius turned to look at Jensen. "You say your goodbyes and come to me, do you understand?"

 

Jensen nodded.

 

"Don't you leave me," Jared said as tears fell down his cheeks and Darius disappeared from his sight.

 

"I have to, I don't have a choice Jared."

 

"Yes you do, stay here. With me. We wanted to get Michael...don't you remember? We were going to get him and try to keep him. You have to stay, please," he sobbed as he fell to his knees in front of Jensen, his arms wrapping around his body.

 

Jensen threaded his fingers through Jared's thick silky locks. "I love you Jared, I will always love you. But I have to go, but don't worry about it, you won't remember me."

 

And with that, Jensen touched the back of Jared's head just as a bright light flooded from his hand.

 

~*~

 

**TEN MONTHS LATER**

 

Jared was sitting on a big, soft blanket watching Michael play with his toy car; he loved his little boy more than anything in the world. He'd fought hard to get him custody of him. The caseworker was behind Jared 100%, and that helped. He remembers the day that she called him and let him know that Michael was coming to live with him; it was the happiest day of his life. That was eight months ago.

 

He remembered Jensen; he remembered everything about their short time together. He still loved him, and he would always love him. He still had hope that he'd see him again someday. Just maybe, since Jensen went against their laws in so many other fashions, that he would visit him one day, even if it was only for a moment.

 

"DA!" Michael exclaimed as he held the toy out for Jared. 

 

"What do you have? Huh?" Jared smiled at his son.

 

At first the State of Ohio was apprehensive to give a single gay man a child, but as soon as he got legal assistance with a powerful attorney who took his case, the State allowed the process to begin. 

 

Michael laughed when Jared took the car and made 'vroom' sounds and ran the car up his son's leg. The toy forgotten, he grabbed his boy and rolled over onto his back, holding him over top of him. "You're my big boy, aren't ya?" he smiled as he wiggled him back and forth.

 

Michael laughed and giggled as Jared shook him over and over.

 

"You know, you might not want to do that. He could throw up right on your face if you're not careful," a familiar voice rang.

 

Jared sat up and scrambled to his feet. "Jensen?" he questioned, tears welling up in his eyes. "Is that really you?"

 

Jensen smiled and stepped closer. "Yeah, it's me. How are you?"

 

"How am I? You've been gone for ten months and all you have to say is how are you?" he half smiled.

 

Jensen stepped even closer and reached up and touched the side of Jared's face. "I've missed you," he whispered as tears were forming in his own eyes. "I never stopped loving you, you know."

 

"Me neither, I mftph," was the last sound that Jared made as Jensen pressed his mouth to his. Michael was giggling and squirming between them.

 

Jared pulled away first. "Aren't they going to know you're down here, kissing me?"

 

"Yeah, they know. It's ok though."

 

"How's it ok?" Jared asked as he switched Michael to his other hip. Jensen smiled.

 

"I'm so glad you went ahead and got him; I'm amazed at how hard you fought for him. And the day that you got him, I was so happy."

 

"Jensen, getting off base here. How is it ok?"

 

"Well, I'm human."

 

Jared swayed at the words that fell from his lips. "You're human? Are you serious? I mean, you broke their laws. You healed me and didn't let me die, and then you acted like you erased my memory...but they sent you back to me? That isn't much of a punishment."

 

"Well, when you see Heaven and all it has to offer, just the pure serenity, the love, the joy and the happiness that you feel when you're there, being on the Earth can be considered punishment. But, well - I've been back on Earth for about six months. They sent me here and erased my memory of what I once was and of you and everything that happened with us. But I kept remembering, and I would try to come to you, but they would come back and erase it all over again. Finally, they realized that there was nothing that they could do to wipe you from me permanently. Darius said that it was the true love bond between us, that we were soul mates. So instead of continuing to do that to me, they let me come to you, and promised not to interfere anymore."

 

"They're not gonna take you from me?" Jared said hopefully. "They'll leave you here? With me and Michael?"

 

"Yeah, if you want me," Jensen smiled. 

 

Jared's answer came in one swift movement of pulling Jensen against his body and kissing him.

 

Epilogue

 

_A/N: The Ohio laws being changed on joint adoption by gays and lesbians is purely wishful and hopeful thinking on my part. There was a bill introduced last year that would have stopped gays and lesbians from even being foster parents, stating that a “child should be raised by a mother and a father”. Thank God the bill didn't go through. I have several gay and lesbian friends, and I hate that my state won't allow joint adoption for them. It's crap!!_

_Thanks for listening to my tirade!! And thank you all for reading and sticking with me. I hope you like the final chapter to the story!_

~*~

"Michael Padalecki, get your behind down here young man, your breakfast is ready!!"

 

"Daaaaaaaad, I'm not hungry," Michael whined as he ambled into the dining room.

 

"You're gonna be at kindergarten until noon, and you're gonna sit there and tell me that you're not gonna eat until your Father picks you up from school?"

 

Michael sighed and picked up his fork and moved around the eggs on his plate. "Is Laney gonna eat?"

 

"Yes, Laney has to eat, too," Jared told him, scooting his son’s chair closer to the table.

 

Jensen came downstairs and into the dining room. "You know, there are days that I actually miss the apartment," he laughs carrying a little girl with blonde pigtails. "I mean, how can a five year old and a one and a half year old child make this much of a mess?"

 

Jared laughed. "You add to it, so don't give yourself airs," he said, leaning over and kissing him. 

 

"Why do I put up with you?" Jensen smirked.

 

"Because you love me," Jared said smacking him on the ass as he turned to put Laney in her highchair.

 

"Papa?" Michael started.

 

"What?" Jensen answered.

 

"Am I your son yet?"

 

Jensen pulled out the chair between the highchair and his son's chair. "You've been my son all along, but legally, no, not yet. Remember how me and Daddy explained how the laws in Ohio just changed so that gay couples can have joint custody?" he asked, hoping that his son understood.

 

"You mean that you both adopt me, right?"

 

"Yeah," Jensen smiled as he ran his hands through his son's hair. "So that we both can adopt you. Your Daddy already has adopted you and Laney both, but since the laws changed, I can adopt you, too."

 

"And you'll be happy?"

 

"Well, even if it was never legal, I would still be happy, and you would be mine no matter what the law said...but yes, your Daddy and I will be very happy once you are adopted by me, too."

 

Jared smiled at how patient Jensen was; he was so wonderful with children, and he loved that he still worked at the daycare where he had gotten his original job at so many years ago. Some things did change, however. They bought the daycare when Sonya got married and her husband got a job in Indiana.

 

~

 

Jared tried to make amends with his Father. He'd talked to Jared for a few minutes on the phone every time he called; that in itself was close to a miracle. But their relationship would always be strained, at best. But Jared could live with that.

 

His Mother flew to Ohio three times a year to see him, Jensen and the children. Jared was more than happy to have her back in his life.

 

He'd gotten close to his brother and sister again, as well, once their Mother had called them and told them that Jared had contacted her. His brother and sister were ecstatic to know where he was.

 

He might not have the most conventional family in most people's views, but to him...life was good. He certainly didn't have any complaints.

 

~end


End file.
